


I'm in love with you and you're not allowed to ask why

by BaconPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Cas is being bullied, Cute, Dean makes Cas feel better, Deep Conversations, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconPie/pseuds/BaconPie
Summary: "People always tell me they hate me. I don't even know what I did." Cas clings to Dean's jumper and cries into his chest, Dean patting his hair softly and humming a tune his mother used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep at night. Hey Jude.Cas had a bad day at school, the usual bullies telling him he isn't good enough and Dean comforts his best friend and so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda came to me after a while and I wrote it down. Super fluffy, heaps of love. I'm incredibly sorry if I somehow offend anybody with this :( 
> 
> Nonetheless, read on!! :)

"Cas, you're beautiful. Why would you let anyone tell you otherwise?" Dean speaks, swallowing heavily as his upset friend clings tightly to him in Dean's bed. Cas apparently had a bad day at school, Dean unable to defend him as he has had the day off to catch up with some studying. People always give Cas shit for being nerdy, wearing glasses and being gay. So what? Dean likes him just the way he is and will even admit out loud that he loves him, platonically, of course. He doesn't think Cas will be able to handle it if he tells him he loves him as in love love. Which he does love him, but he wants to defend Cas. 

"Dean, you don't understand." Cas sniffs, looking at his friend, his eyes watering sorrowfully. Dean hates seeing Cas like this and wipes away a tear that springs free from Castiel's beautiful eye. 

"What don't I understand?" Dean whispers, kissing Cas's forehead. So, yeah it may be a little misleading for Cas but they have confirmed many times that this is OK and they hold each other a lot, cuddling and sleeping in the sane bed since they were eight. 

Cas looks up at Dean and smiles sheepishly, another tear sliding down his cheek and Dean is quick to wipe that away also. "Everyone hates me. They just... They're right when they say I'm useless and I've actually considered their basic pleas for me to stop going to school so they don't have to see my 'ugly face'." No. No, no. Cas can not be saying this. A cold chill, unwanted runs through Dean and he shivers, not wanting to hear Cas say that ever again. "They tell me I'm stupid and too smart at the same time and it confuses me. People ask me why I choose to be gay. Like, it's not as if I have a choice." Cas elaborates and Dean smiles down at him. 

"Cas, people are fucking stupid. You tell me when they're hurting you and I'll help you. And I know you won't always want my help but too bad. Because you know you're the most amazing person I know, right?" Cas nods a little, obviously not convinced. 

"People always tell me they hate me. I don't even know what I did." Cas clings to Dean's jumper and cries into his chest, Dean patting his hair softly and humming a tune his mother used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep at night. Hey Jude. 

"Cas, no one hates you. Who's been saying this anyway?" Dean inquires, looking down at the mess of brown hair of his best friend. 

"The usual. Meg and Marv. Balthazar." Cas looks up at Dean once more, his eyes watery and Dean simply wants to kiss Cas's tears away, make him happy. Help him to stop hurting himself. He wants Cas to understand he's here. Forever. 

"Cas, they only say that because you're not friends with them anymore. And though I say so myself, you have better friends now. And Balthazar's jealous because you dumped him and we're so close. Who told you to stop going to school?" Dean swallows and looks at the wall, listening to Cas whimper against his chest. 

"Meg. She said I wasn't good enough." 

"Cas, no. Seriously, she's not good enough to even talk to you. Just... Imagine a world ten years from now, you're happy, married, living the American Pie life. Who's there? Who's your happiness?" Dean imagines this fantasy world all the time and every time his happiness always leads back to the crouching boy in his arms who is crying into his chest. He knows its stupid and it probably won't happen but its good to get his brain running every now and then. And he knows Cas will appreciate a little friend on friend counselling. 

Cas sniffles a little, moving up the bed to rest his head on Dean's broad shoulder and smile against the skin. "You." Dean stills, his breath catching and the boy in his arms realizes what he's said and Dean can feel Cas's smile fade against his skin. "I-I mean... You're just always helping me out. You know I appreciate it and you're giving me a hypothetical world in which I can at least survey happiness." Cas defends and shrugs against Dean. 

Dean feels satisfied at that, though he would have loved Cas to imagine a world in which they are in love like Dean does all the time. But to each their own. Dean places a gentle kiss to the top of Cas's - now closer - head and pats the back of his neck, fingers entwining themselves into Cas's dark locks. "I love you Cas." Cas looks up and gives a sheepish smile, about to reply but Dean isn't finished. "I want it to be more of a surprise to you. Something you don't expect when you come home and I attack you to the floor, pinning you down and kissing the top of your head. I want you to forget and then remember every day and night that I'm here and I will literally always love you. You're my best friend and literally so much more to me, so much so that I simply can't explain it in words." Dean tells Cas and Cas blinks up at him. 

"Dean..." He replies in a whisper, voice affectionate and calling to Dean's overreacting heartbeat. He loves Cas. More than Cas could ever know. 

"And I don't want you to ever ask why I'm in love with you, because the list is too long to even comprehend. I love you and you're not allowed to take that away from me by taking yourself away from me. And I swear if they get to you, tell me. Seriously, don't let them get away with hurting you, because when you're hurt, I get hurt. There's something in me that would stop if you stopped believing in yourself and I think that something is my heart." Dean speaks again and is glad to see Castiel's straight teeth showing in a grateful smile. 

Cas leans up and smiles, nose running gently against Dean's, something he does when he is too choked up to talk. Dean smiles and pulls Castiel in further, the smaller boy taking control of this and kissing Dean sensuously. Cas is kissing Dean and he loves it. More than anything he can explain, more than anything he wants to explain. He loves Cas, this kiss, this moment. Dean pulls him in further, so that Cas is no longer craning his neck and he is in line with Dean, able to reach him and kiss him and touch him. 

Dean slides his lips open and pokes his tongue out, sliding it gently against Cas's own gentle lips, prying his mouth open. Cas accepts his tongue and he slips it into his mouth, teeth clashing as they make out. Cas gently slides his own heated tongue along Dean's front teeth and Dean gasps in surprise when one of Cas's hands slides to the back of his neck, the other grasping his chest firmly. Dean places his left hand gently around Cas's neck, the other cupping Cas's soft cheek. 

Cas is the first to pull away, eyes closed and lips slightly agape and fuck does he look hot right now. But Dean doesn't want to ruin the moment and keeps his hands glued where they are on Cas's upper half. 

"Dean, I-" Cas swallows and Dean's breath picks back up to normal speed as the words leave his best friend's mouth. "I love you. There is literally no way to convince you enough so that you'd fully believe me. Everything about you, physically and mentally. You're the best friend I ever could have asked for." Wow, that hurts. Dean blinks softly and Cas giggles a little. "And so much more. You always pick me up and I feel as if I don't do enough for you. But you're stronger than me. You seem as if you don't need the welfare that comes with love but the truth is that you simply piece yourself back together better than most people. Since your father's passing, you changed, and I know it's for the better. Not blaming your father, but I know for a fact that you handled it very well and that you hide your emotions, so for you to feel this way, and say it out loud, I truly appreciate that. You always find a way to make me better. I come crying into your arms more than I should and have never left feeling more satisfied than I do right now." Cas swallows his words and Dean takes then in, watching Cas's mouth move with every single syllable, smiles in between certain words. And if Cas is right, then Dean doesn't need to step up his game at all. 

"Dean, I love you too." Cas finally adds, softly, caressing the side of Dean's face. Dean smiles widely and closes his eyes and leans in for another kiss, which Cas apparently gratefully accepts with a soft moan, climbing on top of Dean for a better angle. 

"I love you, I want you forever. I can't imagine a life without you." Cas chants and Dean swallows the low hums that are performed against his lips with greedy moans and touches to Cas's neck. 

"I love you more." Dean hums cheekily when he pulls away, looking into the satiny irises that belong to the boy he's in love with. 

"No." Cas replies and kisses his teeth, hands now on Dean's chest, holding him up in a cheeky stance as he straddles Dean's heavy chest, his heart beating wildly underneath Cas's hand. "I'm in love with you more." Cas corrects and pulls Dean in for another peck of the lips. He smiles and Cas soon falls asleep, his short body heavy on Dean's chest, but Dean can't find the courage to give one single shit.


End file.
